


My Worst Fear

by FreeHugsForLoki



Category: British Actor RPF, Jude Law RPF
Genre: 10 Years, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slow Build, United Kingdom, Unrequited Love, slow burner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeHugsForLoki/pseuds/FreeHugsForLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But this guy’s supposed to be in love, right? Like really, truly, utterly besotted with this so-oblivious-it’s-slightly-unbelievable woman, who’s basically perfect for him in every way. And you’re acting it like she’s one of your traditional weekend flings. Come on Jude, there can’t have been that many meaningless women that you’ve now forgotten what real love is. Picture the one woman you truly love. In your head. Don’t tell me who she is, just close your eyes and picture her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18th July, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jude Law, or any of the other actors mentioned throughout the fic.

 

The day Jude Law realised he was in love with his best friend, was a day that he'd never forget.

They’d been running lines together, like they always did. Whenever Jude had a scene he couldn't get quite right, Diana was his go-to acting coach. As a director, she knew a lot of tricks that some actors never learned in their training. She knew the little things that worked well, and equally, what didn't. When introducing Jude to a new character, Diana loved to dig beneath the surface, to really make him empathise with his character, and make him feel the raw emotion of the part. Her teaching had never failed Jude yet.

However, despite the familiarity of the situation, and the fact they had both done this hundreds of times before, something changed between Diana and Jude that day. Something changed Jude's perspective of his best friend forever, and things between them would never be the same again.

“Quite frankly, Judas, you’re not giving me enough passion here.”

“Did you just call me ‘ _Judas_ ’?”

“First time for everything.”

“Right. Okay, love, whatever floats your boat.”

“But this guy’s supposed to be in love, right? Like really, truly, utterly besotted with this _so-oblivious-it’s-slightly-unbelievable_ woman, who’s basically perfect for him in every way. And you’re acting it like she’s one of your traditional weekend _flings_. Come on Jude, there can’t have been that many meaningless women that you’ve now forgotten what real love is. Picture the one woman you truly love. In your head. Don’t tell me who she is, just close your eyes and picture her."

He closed his eyes, but after a few minutes nobody came to mind.

“What do I do if I’m not in love with anyone?”

“Describe your perfect woman to me.”

He tried as best as he could to look totally unamused.

“Don’t pull that face at me, Jude Law – when you win an Oscar for this, I want credit.”

He grinned, and shook his head at her in fondness. “You’re insane, you know that Floss?”

She laughed at his use of the nickname. Despite it having nothing to do with her real name whatsoever, it carried memories for the two of them – memories of their relationship that neither one wanted to let go of in a hurry.

“Of course I do, but it’s all your fault. Spending seven years with a man can shape you in ways you’d never imagine. You've made me like this.”

“Wonderful.”

Diana dismissed his comment with a playful flick of the hand, and began to pace back and forth in front of him.

“Now, personality traits of Jude Law’s perfect woman. Go!”

Crinkling his eyebrows in thought, he almost snorted in derision. The _perfect_ woman? Not possible. Jude Law had been on many, _many_ dates, and the perfect woman simply did not exist. All the ideal of ‘the perfect woman’ ever did, was kill other women’s self-esteem with no sign of remorse or mercy. There was no universal definition of the perfect woman. Never had been.

Surely.

However, despite his protests, and without any form of warning, traits did in fact begin to appear in Jude's mind. Little traits. Traits he never even realised he looked for.

And once he'd started, he found it very difficult to stop.

“Hilarious. She’s got to be absolutely hilarious. I want her to make me laugh so hard that I cry, every single day. She’s got to love dancing – the one thing I’d hate the most would be if I asked a woman to dance with me and she turned me down.”

“Is that a personality trait or an ego boost, Mr Law?”

“A personality trait, thank you very much! It shows she loves having fun; doesn't take herself too seriously, as well as an appreciation for music and the arts.”

“Okay, okay. Fine. Anything else?”

“Intelligence. Intelligence in a woman is seriously underestimated. I want somebody who can argue their case, and defend something like their life depends on it. I don’t want some flirty argument just for the sake of it. And for goodness’ sake, Diana, she’s got to be romantic. I love romance. I want to be able to read her poetry while we eat little picnic sandwiches on a tartan rug.”

As she finally began to get a reaction out of him, Diana grinned and sat down.

“Okay, Romeo. What about looks?”

“I’d prefer it if she was shorter than me, and although I've not dated a lot of them, I have a feeling I’d be better suited with a blonde than a brunette or a red-head.”

The words were out before he had time to take them back.

It had never occurred to him, until the very last moment, that he had been describing Diana herself. Forever his best friend, Diana had always been the main woman in his life. The first day they met, standing on that dingy garage set all those years ago, Diana had become his main priority. He’d risked everything for her, within mere minutes of even knowing she’d existed. He’d never questioned why, or to what purpose; he’d just done it without thinking. And then in the years that followed, it had become a habit. Any time she needed him, day or night, Jude Law would go to the ends of the earth for Diana Frost.

It never occurred to him that he may be in love with her.

He couldn't believe he'd ever been so naïve. If he was ever going to fall in love with anyone, of course it was going to be Diana. They worked, they fitted, and they were perfect for each other.

If she made the connection, she never let on, for Diana just laughed and said:

“Right. Now, I think we’re getting somewhere.”

 


	2. 10th June, 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a slight hint towards Non-Con at the end, although there are no specific details. 
> 
> Thanks to Tasha and Emma for being my fabulous editors so far. Your help means everything.

It was the hair. Arranged in loose curls that fell by her waist, it was pastel pink and drew him in like an addict to his fix. He could have noticed anything else – perhaps her vintage dress sense or below-average height, yet he didn’t. He noticed her hair. Maybe it was because on anybody else he would have hated it. On her he didn’t.

On her it was wonderful.

The colour was so…unique, and yet it suited her. Parts of it were braided and pinned up, the occasional daisy clipped into random places. He’d never seen anybody with hair like that before, and somehow, he couldn’t stop looking at it. It reminded him of marshmallows...bubblegum...rose quartz.

 _Candyfloss_.

Then it was her accent. When she suddenly appeared at his side, the two of them staring at the set they were to work on for the next year or so, her accent was so different, so _distinctive_ , that he found himself instantly wanting to listen to everything she had to say.

“This is _gash_ …”

Even if he wouldn’t understand a word of it.

"I'm sorry?"

“’Gash’ - British military slang (specifically from the Royal Navy and Royal Marines) for something that is rubbish, or considered of little value.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I imagined a set with a little more _personality,_ to say the least. All I’m going to get from a place like this is _typhoid_.”

He stared at her in wonder for a moment or two, before laughing and turning to her with an extended hand.

“Jude Law. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, I know who you are.” The Mysterious Woman had grinned. “And I don’t do handshakes, Mr Law.”

He had smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her.

“No? And why might that be?”

“Never have done. It’s too formal – you’re already putting a wall between you and another human-being without even noticing it. The reason the world is in so much disaster right now, is because people keep building walls without laying the proper foundations first.”

“You’re a hugger, aren’t you?”

“Naturally,” She grinned, “I love the fact that one single hug can symbolise so much. It can be a tiny instant of eternity where you stand with your arms wrapped around each other, unbreakable, and invincible. I love the fact that one day, somebody could hug you so tightly that all of your broken pieces stick back together.”

She drew him in with her candyfloss, and hooked him with her wisdom.

Despite their new-found acquaintance, Jude wrapped her up in one of his tight hugs without another thought. They fitted together perfectly, almost as if they’d been hugging each-other every day for as long as they'd both been alive. Almost as if they'd been hugging in all of their past lives, too.

He felt her grin into his chest, and for a moment, they had their own tiny instant of eternity.

*

“So, what brings a luminescent, distinctive woman like yourself, to a dingy garage set like this one?”

“’ _Luminescent’_? What, do I _look_ like a lightbulb to you?”

“No, but with that hair, you could be.”

“You  _English_ pillock!”

Jude grinned, and tilted his cup towards her in a knowing manner. “Ah… _That’s_ where you’re from…”

She folded her arms as if to say, ‘ _I dare you to finish that sentence’_.

Knowing Jude Law, he never turned down a challenge.

“Scotland. Well, more specifically, I’d say Aberdeen. The lilt gave you away with that one, I’m afraid.”

“And you guessed all that just because I called you a pillock?!”

“It was more the ‘ _English_ pillock’ thing.”

“Well that’s just an automatic reflex.”

“ _Wonderful_.”

They sat on a bench at the back of the set, drinking dirty water that was trying to pass itself off as tea.

“I’m a director, by the way.” She’d told him, “Well, trying to be, anyway. I’m hoping this might be my ‘big break’.”

Jude looked around the set and scoffed. “Surely you can do better than a place like this?”

“I could have said the same for you, and yet here we are.”

He couldn’t argue with that one. For a while, Jude Law’s name had been everywhere – in every book, magazine, and cinema. Yet, as of late, the offers just hadn’t grabbed enough of his attention. He wanted a challenge, and so far, there hadn’t been one.

And then, along came ‘Obstacles’.

‘Obstacles’ was a film about a young German officer, who had fallen in love with a Jewish girl in a concentration camp. He had to decide whether to continue their relationship over the fence of the camp, or whether to sneak inside and live with her.

It was new, it was iconic, and it was moving. It was everything Jude Law wanted in a role, and more.

He would have been an idiot to turn it down.

Well, so he’d thought.

“It’s…different…?”

“Hmmm…that’s one word for it.”

Grimacing at the taste of the bitter brown liquid, he tossed his cup into a nearby bin.

“What made you go into directing?” He’d asked her.

“The same things that made you become an actor.”

“What makes you so sure that you know why I went into acting?”

“Because it’s the same for everybody who gets a job in this industry. The fame, the glitz, the glamour, the chance to be whoever you want to be, and other people if it takes your fancy. I mean, you lot are technically paid to play make-believe for a living. The escapism appeals to some people.”

Jude thought about this for a moment, and of course, she was right. The escapism, at times, was a blessing. He could be whoever he wanted to be once a camera was on him. Off-camera, his options were a vast deal more limited.

“But with directing,” She went on, “I guess it’s more of a vicarious living than escapism, really. I live my life through characters. Anything I feel that day, they feel. And it works both ways. If the characters I’m creating are ecstatic, on the brink of exploding with happiness, it radiates and their feelings become my feelings. Directors live on the highest form of empathy. So do writers.”

 “Are you one of those, too?”

“I've been known to write a script or two.”

“I should have known.”

He was beginning to see why directing had such a strong appeal to this woman. But he was also beginning to wonder why she needed the empathy - the emotions of others – to be happy.

He wondered what she was hiding.

Nevertheless, she laughed at his comment, and it was a bubbly, spirited laugh where her whole face lit up with joy. She was so relaxed and easy-going, never missing a beat in their energetic banter. He began to realise what she’d meant when she said that happiness could radiate.

Just by spending a mere half an hour with this woman, he was already feeling stronger than he had upon first walking onto the set.

He turned to look at her for a moment, and found himself remarkably interested in the way she looked around the set. As she cast her eyes over everything, it was almost as if she was absorbing every detail – never tired of learning.

“Do you know Dougie?” She asked him, with a quiet, curious tone.

“Never met him before in my life.” He replied.

“No, neither have I.”

“Why does that make me nervous?”

Later on, when reminiscing about their first meeting, the two of them would recall this moment as ‘the moment where they sensed the inevitable’. Because really, with Jude Law’s infamous temper, there was no way the following events could have possibly turned out any differently.

“Are men like you supposed to get nervous?” She asked him, with a slightly mischievous grin.

“Men _like me_?”

“You know, the dark, brooding, handsome types, where women just _fall_ at their feet because they’re so strong and independent. You know, like Mr Darcy, or Sherlock Holmes.”

“’ _Handsome_ ’?”

“Really?! _T_ _hat’s_ the part you paid attention to?! And don’t act like that’s the first time you’ve heard it! You’re forgetting I know who you are, Mr Law…”

Jude’s next reply was interrupted, as a balding man in his late forties quickly grabbed him and embraced him. He didn’t let go of Jude for a good few minutes, and when he did, it was only to give him a passionate kiss on the cheek.

“Dougie Porter.” He’d said, introducing himself with an overly dramatic flourish. “Producer, agent, and coffee-maker extraordinaire.”

Looking Jude up and down, Dougie had grinned. “Gorgeous, you are. Just perfect for this film.”

As they were led towards Dougie's office, The Mysterious Woman had given Jude a playful nudge.

“Beginning to see why you’re not a hugger.” She’d said, and then disappeared in front of him before he could say anything in reply.

Jude just shook his head, and grinned.

*

Two hours later, after they discussed everything under the sun – from costumes to line delivery, hairstyles and wind tunnels – the cast and crew of Obstacles were finally allowed to leave.

Everyone except ‘Candyfloss’.

“I just need a word with my director.” Dougie had said, before slamming the door in Jude’s face.

As he paced back and forth in front of Dougie’s office, and the other members of the production team began to leave the set, Jude’s mind was filled with the extraordinary woman he’d met only a few hours beforehand. He couldn't allow himself to leave without speaking to her again. She was different, but in the best possible way. It was a welcome relief, to be contrasted so strongly with how his weekend had played out only days before. She had been right when she said that women were all over him, and they usually were; throwing themselves at him and doing absolutely anything to get his attention. It was incredible to be reminded of how there were some women that could still be real, no matter who he was.

He couldn’t get her hair out of his mind.

And then there was her accent. So strong, yet he suspected that there was something more than Aberdonian in there. Perhaps she’d moved about a lot as a child, or perhaps it was a fake accent, put on to disguise where she was really from. But what possible reason could she have, to hate where she was from? She loved Scotland, and as far as he could tell, she was one of the most patriotic people he’d ever met. There was a possibility that she could have had family trouble, encouraging her to move away from them and start a new life. Then again, no. Maybe she just didn’t like her old accent, and wanted to change it to something she was proud of. Some people did that, didn’t they?

She was a puzzle, yet one that he was very eager to solve.

He suddenly realised that he was up to his _neck_ in it with this woman.

Jude was snapped out of his thoughts, by the argument unfolding from behind the door to Dougie’s office. What was going on in there?! The woman he’d met, who if she was any more laid-back would be practically lying down, was not the sort to get easily angered over some small issue.

So, why was she now screaming her head off?

He didn’t mean to pry. He knew, as well as everyone else did, that going into your producer’s office without permission wasn’t exactly recommended. He was just going to walk past, and take a little look in the window.

Yet he began to notice, as he walked over, that slowly but surely his footsteps were becoming the only thing he could hear. By the time he’d decided to bring out his inner detective, there seemed to be no reason for it anymore.

An eerie silence settled over the set. The argument had stopped as quickly as it began.

The hairs on the back of Jude’s neck stood up.

He wanted to tell himself to stop being so ridiculous. There are many occasions where silence can be perfectly reasonable.

Surely.

Just as he was about to sit down, and pour himself another cup of 'tea', the unexpected occurred.

Dougie’s office door locked shut.

The following events went by in a blur of shouting, and partly blacked-out vision.

First he heard the scream. A female, blood-curdling scream, which was partly Aberdonian and completely Scottish.  

Then it was the clattering, and the banging of fists against a door. Chairs were flipped over and he heard skin collide with skin as somebody slapped the other’s face.

It echoed around the whole set, and the silence that followed was endless.

Until he heard his name being screamed, like their whole life depended on his name alone.

“ _JUDE_!”

He turned slowly, but absolutely, and took long strides as he made his way even further towards Dougie’s office.

Rattling the door handle, the screaming became more frantic and desperate. He barged against it with his shoulder, kicked it, elbowed it – tried anything and everything to get it to budge.

And then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bench that they’d sat on together. The bench that was old, and rickety, yet strong enough.

Strong enough to bust down a door.

He grabbed it and shoved it under his arm, before paced towards and away from the door, trying to get it in a good position for a run up.

Just before he burst through the door, silence occurred again.

And that left no doubt in his mind.

Shattering through the door in a way that was positively ‘James Bond’, the sight that greeted Jude Law that day was also not something that he would ever forget. The producer loomed over his new friend determinedly, with one hand grabbed onto her shirt and the other grabbed onto her leg. Her hair was now messy, and one of her sleeves was ripped from where it had been tugged at with force. Face red from where it was now clear that _she_ had slapped _him_ , Jude had never seen anyone look as angry as Dougie Porter did that day.

He’d never seen anyone look so afraid, as the woman standing next to him.

And that struck a chord in Jude, which he didn’t even know existed.

With one, swift yet definite movement, Jude’s right fist hooked the side of Dougie’s chin. As Dougie screamed out in pain, Jude gave him one swift kick to the stomach, and when he was doubled over on the floor – a final kick in the ribs.

And then they ran.

Grabbing her hand, Jude dragged the woman out of the room and onto the street, not turning back until they were at least three blocks away. Dougie’s furious rage could be heard until the very last moment, leaving both of them in no doubt that they were, on all accounts, fired.

It was only when they stopped running, and they finally got their breath back, that Jude began to laugh. He had just risked _everything_ for this woman, and yet…

“Well. I do believe that your ‘ _dark, brooding_ ’ hero should at least know your name by now, don’t you?”

She paused for a moment and looked up at him, before she shook her head in disbelief.

“Diana Frost.” She replied. “Nice to meet you.”


	3. July, 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end of the chapter for a proper disclaimer, as it may contain spoilers.
> 
> Enjoy. xx

She had that ridiculous pink hair for a whole two years after he’d met her.

She had it in 2005, when his life fell apart, and she was the one to save him.

In terms of what he knew, and how much he had, 2005 was the shifting point for Jude Law. He’d already been through one divorce - lost one important woman in his life - and he wasn’t sure how he was going to get through it a second time.

It had been in the papers, in 2005, and that was how Diana had found out about it. They’d exchanged numbers after their meeting on the set of ‘ _Obstacles’_ , and in the months that had followed they’d met up for coffee and dinner on numerous occasions. Yet despite their new-found friendship, Jude had never told Diana what had been going on in his relationship.

He was too ashamed.

He saw Diana as a chance to start over; to be who he wanted to be. To her, he was a fairly decent man in a relationship, had only had one divorce – which had happened on mutual terms rather than to fault on his part – and was a good father to his children. He wasn’t an unfaithful low-life with a desire to hurt people.

He truly wasn’t, but guilt had warped his view on life. He always thought looking through guilty eyes was like looking in a mirror at a funfair – the picture contained all the same features, but they were distorted, and false.

She’d phoned him at five o’ clock that morning, the moment the article was published. Before his publicist, or agent, or even Sienna herself had been given the chance to see the article and talk to Jude about it, Diana had found it, read it, and was ready to fire a million and one questions at him.

“Good morning.” She’d said, after he’d picked up the ringing phone and stumbled out of bed to put a light on.

“Diana?! What is it?”

“I need you to do me a favour.”

“Of course.”

“Turn on your laptop, and go into your emails. I’ve sent you a link, I want you to read it.”

“This couldn’t have waited until I was more… _awake_?!” Jude had asked, running a tired hand through his hair which was already sticking up on end.

“No, because I wanted to be the first person to talk to you about it.”

“Before whom?”

“Your management team, to name people that may give you a clue as to what I’m talking about.”

Jude's heart began to pound, as he fired up his laptop and walked through to the living room.

Diana stayed deadly silent on the other end of the phone call, as if waiting in suspense for her moment. Jude couldn’t tell exactly how she was feeling, although a part of him had decided he didn’t want to.

When he clicked on the link, his heart stopped.

“No…” He breathed, and Diana took a deep breath.

“What happened, Jude?” She asked, and he wondered.

He wondered how on earth he was supposed to answer that question, when he didn’t even know the answer himself.

*

“You never even told me that you and Sienna were having problems.”

“I know, Di.”

“I thought we were friends, Jude. Friends talk about this sort of stuff.”

“We _are_ friends, love, and it’s not that I didn’t want to…it’s just that…”

Jude had sighed, beginning to feel extremely drained. He wanted to hide all of this from Diana, and start over. He wanted to tell her on his own terms, instead of being forced into it like _this_.

He wanted to tell her before she found out from a _kiss-and-tell_ _article_.

“You were someone new, Diana. A chance to be the person I wanted to be without all of that hanging over my head. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to see that part of me. I wanted you to see the _best_ version of me.”

Diana scoffed loudly. “Look, you’re not an idiot, Jude, okay? There must have been a reason for it. I’m not going to start making judgements against you because you made a mistake. I thought you knew me better than that.”

There was a brief silence, as the two of them settled into thinking the situation over in their heads. The next person to speak, however, was Diana, as a lot of things about Jude’s behaviour were starting to explain themselves.

“I knew it.”

“What?”

“All of those times you’d meet me in our pub for a beer, or meet me for lunch, and you would arrive looking like the life had been drained out of you…all the times you blamed it on work, or stress when I asked. It was Sienna, wasn’t it?”

He kept his head balanced on one of his hands as he replied with a faint smile: “You always knew it was something more, yet never pushed it. That was all I could have asked for. It was nice to just switch off for an hour or two.”

He glanced over the article that was still on the screen in front of him - the article that contained the details of his affair, narrated by Daisy Wright herself.

“I can’t believe she’s done this.” He said, although more to himself than to Diana. “I can’t believe it.”

“Is it true?”

He was about to try and explain things to Diana as best as he could, before remembering that it was in fact _Diana_ he was talking to, and although it had only been a year – she already knew him better than anyone else ever had. She would already have figured out what happened.

“What do you think?”

“I think that you and Sienna had started arguing – like all couples do eventually – but instead of sorting things, you just left all of that negative energy to overpower your relationship. Then it got worse. The more you argued, the bigger the negativity got, until you turned to someone else for comfort. I won’t comment on how that someone should have been _me_ , and not your children’s _nanny_ …Nevertheless, I think you did care about Daisy on some level – you’re not that low – but you didn’t love her. You never loved her. And actually, Jude, I don’t think you ever really loved Sienna, either.”

Jude exhaled slowly, and that was all the confirmation Diana needed.

“I can read you like a book, Mr Law.”

“Of course you can,” He’d replied. “I always knew you could.”

*

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t come to _me_ , Jude. I could have helped. Spoken to Sienna, knocked some sense in to you, and just… _helped_ , in some way. I mean, is it me? Do you not trust me? Did I somehow managed to persuade you that I was the wrong person to go to when you needed help?”

“It’s not you, Diana, it’s me. It’s all my fault.”

“Are you using a break-up speech on me?”

“Testing one out. I feel like I may need the practise.”

“I’m surprised that _she_ hasn’t left _you_ yet.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re talking to each other.”

Jude sighed, again, and walked outside to sit on his garden steps. He sat there for a while, listening to the cars rushing past on the street – the distant waves of the shore being drowned out by petrol fumes and engines.

He wished that he could get on a boat right now, and go down to the sea – getting in it and never coming back.

“Of course I trust you, Diana, I always have.”

“Look, I get that you wanted me to be different, and that you liked the chance of being able to ‘ _start over’_ , if you’re calling it that, but you shouldn’t have tried to deal with this on your own. Did you tell _anyone_?!”

“No.” He shook his head firmly, even though she couldn’t see him. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Gosh…no wonder you looked wiped out all the time. I can’t believe you made yourself deal with this on your own, Jude!”

There was a heavy silence, before Diana's tone changed, and she asked:

“Where’s Sienna sleeping now, anyway? I’m assuming she’s not sleeping with _you_.”

“Oh Diana, come on. Don’t be mad at me, please?”

He heard her sigh down the phone. It was an exasperated sigh – contrasting completely with the rest of her personality. His stomach knotted at the thought of him being the cause of that.

“I’m not, Jude…I’m not. I’m just disappointed.”

“At what?” He’d asked, and there was a pensive silence as Diana thought about how to reply.

Then she took a deep breath, and Jude could practically hear the weight that the next few words contained.

“You saved me last year. And I wish you’d given me the chance to do the same for you.”

*

“We can’t talk about this over the phone anymore.” Diana had told him, “It’s too risky, and there’s still too much to be said. I’ll come over.”

Jude had no choice but to object.

“I’ll come to you. I don’t want Sienna taking this out on you.”

“And you randomly disappearing in the middle of the night isn’t going to make her mad, either?”

“At least this way, I don’t have to tell her it was you I went to.”

“Jude, Sienna and I were friends.”

“Yes, but now she doesn’t trust me. She can never know for sure if it was just the one woman.”

“You’re saying she thinks you’ve slept with me?”

“No. But I don’t want to give her the chance to _start_ thinking it.”

“Okay. Okay, fine. I’ll put the kettle on.”

In spite of it all, and how drained he was now feeling, Jude Law couldn’t help but smile.

*

“I’m surprised you haven’t shouted at me, yet.”

“I think you’ve got enough going on without me joining in, too.”

“Diana…”

“Don’t. I’m thinking.”

He watched her pacing about her flat, trying to tie up the loose ends in her mind. She’d sounded so collected on the phone, and yet it was slowly becoming clear to him that Diana Frost was anything but.

“Why did you fire Daisy?”

“I didn’t. It was Sadie’s idea.”

“I thought you said nobody else knew.”

“No, I said I didn’t _tell_ anyone. She found out from one of the kids.”

“Oh, the _kids_ knew? Wonderful. I bet that was great fun.”

“Mmm.” He’d replied, before changing the subject back slightly. He hated the fact that this mess had somehow come to involve his children, and was therefore trying to mention them as little as possible. “Sadie fired her because she thought it would be best to cut her out of my life.”

“Which it was.”

“Of course it was.” He agreed, “Her being around whenever I needed her wasn’t doing anybody any favours.”

Diana laughed bitterly, and then headed to her kitchen.

“I knew you needed a cup of tea.”

*

“What is it with Scots and tea? I mean, I thought _we_ were bad, but Scottish people take it to a whole new level.”

“It’s a solution to everything. The ‘42’ for Ginger people instead of Hitchhikers.”

“I’m beginning to see that.”

Staring at the bottom of his empty cup, Jude stared at the tea leaves intently.

“You know Di, some people can read tea leaves. Apparently your whole future can be laid out before you in the bottom of a cup." He tipped his cup towards him, pretending to analyse the leaves at the bottom. "I wonder what mine would say: ‘ _Cheat’_ , ‘ _Betrayal’_ , ‘ _Destined to die alone_ ’ perhaps?”

She took the cup from him.

“I’m going to go with melodramatic pleb.”

He found himself laughing, despite the seriousness of the topic. “Don’t tell me you can read tea leaves, Diana.”

She scoffed. “Would you believe me if I told you I couldn’t?” She asked, gesturing to her boho-styled outfit with her one free hand. Diana had a love for the vintage, the environmental, and the simplicity of things. In short, she was a hippie on almost every possible level – and yet Jude loved it. It was one of the many things that had intrigued him about her.

“Right. Well. To start with, I need to drain this a bit more. Too much liquid, not enough leaves. Are you going to drink it, or shall I ditch it?”

“Just ditch it.” He replied, “I don’t think any more caffeine at this time in the morning is a good idea.”

“Are you _planning_ on going to sleep?”

“Good point.”

He took the cup from her and downed the last of the liquid.

 “Okay. That’s much better. Now, I just want to warn you. Not a lot of people believe in this kind of stuff, so if you get something you don’t want to hear, just take it with a pinch of salt.”

“Okay…”

She hopped up onto her kitchen bunker, and swung her legs as she talked.

“I see…oh. Right. Well that’s new.”

“Wonderful…”

“No, no, wait…I think…I think that it may be two different things. It’s still drying out. I can’t tell yet.”

“That’s encouraging. How do I know that you won’t predict my death, and I’ll get really emotional and go and drown my sorrows over a few pints of thick beer, and then five minutes later when it’s ‘dried out properly’ you tell me that I was actually going to win the lottery?!”

“You’re going to get drunk in five minutes over some _tea leaves_?”

“Not literally!”

Diana rolled her eyes and went back to the cup.

“Okay. It’s definitely two things now. But I’ve never seen these two together before. Hey. Maybe you’re just special.”

“That’s not exactly a word I’d use to describe myself right now.”

“Do you want to know what they are or not?”

“Oh, sorry. Am I supposed to ask you? I thought you were dragging it out for the tension…”

“If I’d wanted tension we’d still be at your flat.”

Jude winced. “ _Ouch_ , Di.”

“But you, being the sensible man you are, decided to come here instead.”

“If I remember correctly, you protested when I first suggested it.”

“Yes. Well. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, Mr Law.”

Diana then paused as she turned the tea cup around, to show Jude the tea leaves at the bottom.

“Two shapes. Do you see them?”

He walked closer to her, squinted, and nodded.

“One is a dog, and one is an abbey. Together it makes for some pretty good news.”

“And what might that be?” He asked.

“The Abbey means that you will have future ease and freedom from worry.”

Jude snorted. “You were doing so well, Di, you almost had me believing you.”

“If I’d have given you some bad news, would you have believed that?” She asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Jude looked down at his feet.

“That’s what I thought. Pessimism gets you nowhere in life, Jude, believe me.”

There was something about her that made him.

“And as for the dog…well. That’s hardly a coincidence.”

He finally looked up at her again. “Why, what does it mean?”

“It’s a symbol. A symbol that says you’re going to have a very loyal friend in your life.”

After a moment of silence, Jude’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“Well…” He said, his voice cracking as he struggled to get the words out. “I think I’m certainly going to need one of those.”

Not for the first time, he wanted to break down into pieces and let someone else pick him up. Yet he couldn’t, because who would do it? He was alone. Completely alone. And there was nobody to help. No loyal dog to defend him.

And then he looked at Diana, who was looking at him with a mixture of strength and compassion, and he realised that actually – he’d never been less alone in his life.

And maybe now…now was the time to let it all out.

*

At ten o’ clock that morning, Jude got a call from his publicist.

To say that Simon was shocked, or angry, would have been a significant understatement. It got to the point where Diana had to take the phone from Jude and began to talk to Simon herself, saying that Jude was going to need all the help he could get – and they all needed to join together, not argue over something that couldn’t be changed.

After the events of the night before (or morning, depending on how you looked at it), something had snapped Diana into protection mode. She was determined to get Jude through this and out the other side with a smile on his face, even if she was somehow damaged in the process.

“Look, Diana, although I hardly know you I do know that you’re a good friend of Jude’s…” Jude could hear Simon trying to reason with Diana over the phone – but it wasn’t an easy task. Diana was head-strong; once she had her mind set on something, that wasn’t going to change in a hurry. “So I know that you mean well. But quite frankly, Diana, he’s fucked things up big time. It may not be easily fixed. I mean, this could ruin his career!” Simon sighed in exasperation. “What the hell was he thinking?!”

“Well he wasn’t. Clearly. But nothing is impossible. Highly improbable, yes, but _never_ impossible.”

“You can say that, because you’re not the one who’s had the affair.”

“No, I’m saying that as a person who’s been faced with ‘impossible’ challenges, and got through the other side. Maybe I’ve come out a bit broken, with a few pieces missing, but I got through them. And Jude can get through this. All he needs is a little bit of help.”

“You’re a persuasive little…” Simon took a deep breath. “Alright. Fine. I’ll see what I can do. But it won’t be easy.”

“Thank you, Simon.”

Simon then laughed. “Why do I feel like this won’t be the last time that you and I have to sort out Jude Law’s mess?!”

Diana had laughed too, and looked at Jude with a slight fondness as she shook her head.

“Because it probably won’t be. But hey. What are friends for?”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. See ya, Diana.”

Diana hung up, and chucked the phone over to Jude, who caught it with a less-than-graceful move…

“So.” Diana began, as she made her and Jude another cup of tea. “Simon is going to try and contain the paps to a certain area, so that you can at least leave your house without being hounded.

“Right. Wait, _my_ house?”

“You’re going to have to stay living with Sienna until they get tired of the whole shebang.”

“’ _Shebang’_?”

“It’s a word!”

“Uh-huh.” Jude took a hold of the mug nearest to him. The heat was surprisingly comforting. “Why do I have to stay with her?”

“Because if you get caught moving out then they’re going to try even harder to get you to answer their questions – and they won’t leave you and Sienna alone until they get some.”

“But Daisy’s article -”

“She told them _her_ side. But you’re _THE_ Jude Law; do you honestly think that people won’t want to hear what you’ve got to say about another ‘failed relationship’?”

“Bit harsh, Di.”

“It’s true. The public _are_ harsh, and ruthless, and a whole bunch of other things. They’re going to want _something_ …” She looked at him decisively. “And you have to decide what you’re going to give them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not personally know any of the actors/famous people mentioned throughout this chapter. Nor do I, for that matter, know if this is the true account of Jude Law's affair. I can only go by what I have read and seen, which as we all know, may not always be accurate. The public apology Jude makes to Sienna is the apology that he actually DID make, in 2005, so I know for a fact that is correct, whereas the rest of it came from Daisy's article, and she may have been biased on some level.
> 
> Also, Diana Frost is a character created entirely from my own imagination, and so therefore: she does not actually know Jude Law, or did she actually make statements on his behalf. She is purely fictional, so no, she has not actually appeared in any tabloids and/or magazines. The way she becomes involved in the situation was created entirely from my own head- it did not actually happen. That should go without saying, but hey. You can never take too many chances.
> 
> (You can also never have too long of a disclaimer, it would appear...)
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments and Kudos. :)


	4. August, 2005

“RIGHT. THAT’S IT. I’VE HAD ENOUGH.”

“Jude.”

“NO, DIANA, NO. THOSE MEN HAVE BEEN OUT THERE FOR A WHOLE _MONTH_ NOW, AND I CAN BARELY LEAVE MY HOUSE. I DON’T CARE WHETHER THEY’RE GETTING PAID OR NOT, I’LL GIVE MY STATEMENT WHEN I’M GOOD AND READY.”

“You haven’t even written one yet.”

“I’M WORKING ON IT.”

Then, as he turned to face Diana, he noticed that she was smirking at him. Proudly. _Knowingly_. Like she was about to do something she knew he probably wouldn’t approve of.

Before he had time to ask she’d dashed out the front door, and was shouting to get everyone’s attention.

“Oh for goodness’ sake, Di…”

Low and behold – Diana Frost was making a statement.

*

“I don’t think that was the best idea.” He told her, shaking his head in slight incredulity at the events which had just taken place.

“Probably not.” She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, clearly exhilarated from her first experience with the paparazzi.  He remembered a time when all of this was new to _him_ , and for a moment he shared her enthusiasm. “But it was great fun…” She added, “And what’s life without a little fun?”

“You do realise that once that hits the tabloids tomorrow, Simon is going to kill you.”

“Why? He didn’t hold up his end of the bargain, so I had to get creative. I wasn’t going to go back on mine.”

There was something in her voice that could have sounded laid-back to anyone other than Jude. Yet he was beginning to learn more about Diana than he’d ever known before, and he knew that behind her outwardly laid-back persona, there was a determination in there, and a sense of justice – there were right things in this world and there were wrong ones, and Diana knew which was which.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, would ever stop her from standing up for something she believed in.

*

“ ** _’Candyfloss makes a ‘LAW’ful statement’_** …”

“’Candyfloss’?!” Diana had scoffed, “Where on earth did they get that from?”

One look at the picture, and one look at the woman sitting next to him, was all the confirmation that Jude needed.

“Your hair.” He replied.

“ **‘ _In an eye-opening public announcement, an unknown woman has made a statement on behalf of Jude Law, following the past weeks’ recent events. She refuses to give her name, yet has been confirmed as a close friend of the English actor_.** ’”

“Go on.” Jude urged.

“ **’ _The woman, dressed in a…’_** Really, Jude? These people feel the need to document what I _wear_?”

“Apparently it’s important, I don’t…” He shrugged. “In this business we are flattered by everything unless told to be otherwise. Don’t take it as a negative.”

“Hmm… **’ _a pair of ripped jeans, pirate styled white shirt, Aztec-printed tassel cardigan, and black bowler hat, caught everyone’s attention within the first few words she spoke.’_**

**_‘”I’m sure, that in this life, you have all made a few mistakes. Maybe you forgot to pick the kids up from school. Maybe you left a pair of straighteners on all day and burnt your dressing room table. Maybe you’ve not been spending enough time with your family. Maybe you fell in love with the wrong man…” The woman spoke with a strong Scottish accent, which appeared to be Aberdonian. “Jude Law is no different. He has made mistakes in this life just like anybody else. Of course he has. He’s human, isn’t he? Or have you all forgotten that? You live behind your cameras in a whirlwind of glitz and glamour, and feed off of others personal lives. But the truth is, Jude Law is just another man. He gets up in the morning and has a strong black coffee. He works long hours, loves to sit at home in jeans and a t-shirt, and have the occasional beer or two in front of a cheesy movie. You all know a man like that in your life somewhere. Maybe it’s you! And I’m not saying that’s an excuse for what he did, because it isn’t.’_ **

**_‘But I am saying, that maybe if you stopped looking at him like a star - and started looking at him like a man, you might find it that little bit easier to understand. Thank you.”_ **

**_She then proceeded to go back into Jude’s flat, and shut the door behind her. There have been no further comments from her or Jude since, or Sienna Miller - who is reported to still be living with the British Actor, although there have been no further sightings of her since the news about Jude was revealed.’_ **

“Well, at least they still think that Sienna is here.” Diana commented, as she finished reading the article.

“That’s true.”

But in actual fact, she wasn’t. Sienna Miller had moved out of Jude’s flat three days earlier, but had taken a back entrance through an alleyway at three o’ clock in the morning. By that point all the reporters had either left or gone to sleep, so she was able to get away un-noticed.

“Where is she staying now, anyway?”

“With her mother, I think. I’m not sure. She didn’t really say. She just decided she liked your plan and did it, and that was it. No goodbye, no note, no chance for me to explain. She just decided she’d had enough of us tiptoeing around each other all the time – waiting for the other one of us to be out so that we could actually have the chance to do our own thing. So she left.”

“Well. The fact you managed to stay in the same flat together for a whole month, even after everything was confirmed, says a lot. It says that you could work together if you needed to.”

“What _are_ you on about?”

“You knew that you both had to stay here until either the paparazzi left, or you came up with a plan. So you just stayed out of each other’s way. No arguing, just complete silence. Like the other one of you didn’t exist. And although it may have been a bit tense at times, you did it. And you know what, Jude?”

“What?”

“She’s gone now. Out of your life forever. And now…now you can finally start again.”

*

“DIANA FROST, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS.”

“Ah, Simon. Delightful as always.”

“YOU GAVE A STATEMENT.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you’d contained the Paps like I’d asked in the first place.”

“Diana, for God’s sake! I though we were supposed to be _helping_ Jude?!”

“Who says we can’t have a little fun at the same time?”

Simon hung up on her after that.

“You know,” Diana said to Jude, laughing at the same time. “I think that I may have to send your publicist some flowers.”

Jude didn’t ask.


	5. September, 2005

“Diana, it’s been two months, and I still have no idea what to give for my statement. Even Scott is beginning to get on my case now.” Jude told her, referring to his Agent.

“Yes, well he and Simon spend so much time worrying over you, that I think they both need to remember that you _are_ a grown man – perfectly aware of the situation at hand.”

“You have to help me, Di. What do I say?”

Diana smirked, and took a sip of her tea.

“Tell them to piss off. Nicely.”

*

**_‘Jude Law has expressed his "sincere regret" over an affair he had with nanny Daisy Wright, who tends to one of the ‘Alfie’ actor's children._ **

**_"Following the reports in the papers over the past two months, I would like to say that I am deeply ashamed and upset that I’ve hurt Sienna and the people most close to us."_ **

**_"I want to publicly apologize to Sienna and our respective families for the pain that I have caused."_ **

**_He added: "There are no defence for my actions which I sincerely regret and I ask that you respect our privacy at this very difficult time."_ **

**_The statement was released on Monday to the British Press Association._ **

**_Maybe this ‘Candyfloss’ woman has finally knocked some sense into our English heartthrob._ **

*

For a while after that, things began to get better for Jude Law. Once he and Diana had both made a statement, the Paparazzi began to clear from his house and he could go back to a more reasonable life.

He was able to stand in his front garden, with nobody watching him. And although Jude Law wasn’t particularly known for standing in his front garden, it felt extremely nice to have the privacy again.

He was almost getting used to it.

But then came October. And October brought news that he never expected to receive, and never expected to hear.

October brought the news that Sienna…had been having an affair of her own.

With one of Jude Law’s closest friends.

And his life blew up all over again.


	6. 23rd October, 2005

“Jude.”

“What?”

“Get up.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me come in there. You know I will.”

“Piss off, Di.”

“I swear on this very ground, Jude Law; if you are not out of bed and standing in front of me in the next 30 SECONDS, I’m going to come in there and drag you by your heels.”

Diana smirked, as she heard faint shuffling coming from the other side of Jude’s bedroom door.

At least he was getting up today.

It had been three weeks, since he had found out about Sienna’s affair. October was nearly over, and in that time he’d done nothing but sleep, drink coffee, and watch trashy daytime television.

His spark had gone…and with it, so had his love for life.

Jude opened his door to see Diana standing on the other side of it, arms crossed, grinning for Scotland. She was dressed for the weather in dark black jeans, knee high black boots, a woolly burgundy jumper and a long black trench coat. 

“What is it, Di?”

Jude had to admit – he _was_ grateful. Throughout all of this, Diana had been the only one he’d willingly spent any time with. She listened when he needed it, never asked when he didn’t, and got him up when he didn’t want to. Quite frankly, she was his rock.

“Get dressed. We’re going out.” She told him, in a very no-nonsense tone.

“Where?”

“Don’t ask questions.”

“But –”

“No. Just get dressed, and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes.”

Jude folded his arms, and sighed.

“Diana. You know I’m not up for this right now.”

“What else are you going to do? Wallow in your own misery for another day?! No. I’ve had enough of this, Jude.”

“Diana.”

“What?”

“She’s no worse than I am.”

Diana threw Jude a look of infuriation.

“You know that’s not true.”

“No, I don’t. Why should I?”

“What do you mean ‘why should I?’?! The circumstances are entirely different.”

“No, Diana, they’re not.”

Jude shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair in remorse.

Diana ran her eyes over his frame, as he stood in that doorway, as though she was analysing him – which, of course, she was. She was analysing just how much damage had actually been done, and to what. Jude’s ego, or his heart?

She was focused, and level-headed – the exact opposite of him in that moment.

In all honesty, Jude didn’t know _how_ to feel. A part of him was convinced he had the right to be hurt, but then again, did he? Wasn’t he the one to be in Sienna’s position, only a few weeks beforehand?

Was he truly any better than she was?

“The thing is, Di, I…it’s not like I don’t deserve this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I had an affair, Diana, it’s not like I just forgot to do the shopping. Why should I be mad at her, when all she did was repeat my own actions?”

“Because, Jude, she didn’t know you were having an affair of your own at the time. For all she knew, you were just as faithful to her as you’d always been. You hadn’t cheated on her. And yet she still went and slept with somebody else, just because you were having problems.”

“So did I.”

Diana groaned in frustration. “You’re not listening to me, Jude.”

“I tried to tell you that I wasn’t-”

Diana folded her arms, as she cut him off in determination.

“No. When I said I’d had enough of this, I meant it. Get dressed, Jude Law. It’s time to get your spark back.”

*

She was tempted to blindfold him.

As Diana drove the two of them up the steep, muddy hill in her baby blue Autobianchi 500 Bianchina, she was trying to decide just how much she wanted to surprise him.

If she _did_ blindfold him, she’d have to guide him up the rest of the hill. Jude was taller than her, by a whole eight inches, and she didn’t like her odds if one of them slipped and fell. She didn’t find herself wanting to spend Jude’s ‘cheer-up day’ in the hospital…

Yet, this was Diana. And you should never do something the easy way, if you can do it the hard way.

*

“Alright, now you’re going to have to trust me on this, Jude.”

“Put my life in your hands when I’m at my most vulnerable? Yeah love, sure, that sounds like a _great_ idea…”

“What did we say about you being melodramatic?”

“Hmm…funny, I can’t quite seem to remember now.”

“Convenient, that…”

Diana was having to walk backwards, as she took both of Jude’s hands and led him up the hill behind her. As she tried to balance her footing, whilst making sure Jude didn’t fall at the same time, she couldn’t quite recall exactly what had inspired such an adventure.

And then she thought back to an article she’d read, or an interview she’d watched, and really, there couldn’t have been a better plan. Maybe she could use this opportunity to show Jude how _she_ saw the universe, and inspire him to love his life again.

Maybe she could show him the beauty that _she_ saw, and not the horror that _he_ did.

Jude, however, was oblivious.

All he had been doing, up until this point, had been taking each day at a time, getting through it, and going back to sleep when Diana felt it was reasonable. He’d been trying to sleep at three in the afternoon at one point, but Diana had forbidden it, telling him that sleeping all day and all night would never make things any better.

If he wanted things to change, he had to take action. Grab life with both hands, and make them fight to take it away from him.

He wished he had her passion.

“Alright. Here we are…”

He had to slouch for Diana to untie the scarf she’d put around his eyes, and once she had, he shivered. The cold air reminded him of younger, easier days, where this time of year could excite him. Nowadays, when it came to Christmas, he seemed to live through the excitement of his children.

It would appear that he, as well as Diana, was guilty of living vicariously.

Then he noticed where he was.

They were standing by a bench, at the top of the Parliament Hill Fields. It was only around half four in the afternoon, and yet because of the time of year; the sun was beginning to set – casting a golden glow over the whole city. Everything sparkled in the sunlight, and for a moment, Jude forgot how to breathe.

Diana noticed it, too.

“You know, I’ve just been reminded of something.”

“Everything reminds you of something, Di.”

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling, and Jude suddenly found himself intrigued.

“What is it?” He asked.

As she took in Jude’s puffy red eyes and broken stance, and the way his hands were shoved deep into his pockets...Diana began to realise that maybe the two of them were more alike that she had previously thought.

Perhaps, it was not just Jude she saw broken that day…but herself.

“You know, there’s this type of art I love, and I always have done. It’s called ‘kintsukuroi’, meaning: ‘to repair with gold’. It’s the art of repairing broken pottery with liquid gold, or silver, and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.”

Diana took Jude’s hand, and led him back to the bench where they sat together.

“That’s how I see you, Jude. You’re a little broken now, and rough around the edges, but slowly and surely – those cracks are being filled with gold. The gold being your kindness, and gentlemanly behaviour, along with your wonderful sense of humour and intelligence. You may think that you’re drowning in the darkness, Jude, but I can see your light.”

And suddenly, it hit him.

Down there, on the London streets, was the hustle and bustle of everyone going about their own daily lives. They each had their own problems to deal with, their own struggles, and what made his more important, or more significant, than any of theirs? He would say that _his_ life was a disaster, but couldn’t somebody down there say the same about their own?

The thing was, for the most part – people had been unaware about Jude’s emotional turmoil. They could read the facts and the gossip about him in the tabloids, but barely anybody knew how he was _actually_ feeling. Not even Diana knew how he was feeling all the time.

There were points where _Jude_ didn’t even know how he was feeling all the time. The same series of thoughts kept going around and around in his head, making him want to do something, _anything_ to bring the silence.

Until now.

Because as he stood with Diana on that hill, he seemed to have an epiphany. Life was short. People made mistakes. But although it was good to feel guilt, and pain, you couldn’t let it take over your life.

Not when there was so much beauty in the world.

Jude knew what he had to do now. He had to let this situation show people that despite Jude Law’s mistakes, he was still here, and he was stronger than ever.

It could only go up from here.

He turned to Diana, and nodded. “This thing is going to make me, Di.”

She hugged him so tightly, that all of his broken pieces stuck back together.

It was in that moment that Jude Law thought back over the past year, and everything that Diana had done for him. She’d befriended his agent, and helped him hide from the paparazzi. She’d shown him the beauty of the world, when he didn’t think there was any left. She’d made a statement, on his behalf.

She was his ‘Candyfloss’.

The name ‘Floss’ began to symbolise so much. How Diana had protected him, cared for him, and supported him, when nobody else would.

That was how the name stuck, and why nobody apart from Jude was allowed to call her it.

Jude knew now that everyone was going to hurt him in his life, at one point or another. He just had to find the ones worth suffering for.

Diana Frost was certainly worth suffering for.

2005 made Jude Law realise that sometimes, things shifting can be alright.

Because the thing was, he had Diana now, and he knew that, and that was all that mattered to him.

As long as he had her then maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the ‘Parliament Hill’ idea came from Tom Hiddleston’s Nerd HQ interview, where he talked about things that kept him positive. He said that he liked to stand and watch over London as the sun rose, as it always inspired him. I felt it was fitting…


End file.
